Snow Beast
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a ski lodge where the guest are disappearing off the slopes
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Beast**

Chapter one

Sam sat at the table in the motel sifting through sites on his computer about strange occurrences when one finally caught his eye. He read a few paragraphs before looking over at his brother who lay stretched out on the bed watching a football game.

"I found one that looks interesting."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well there's something on here about missing skiers. It appears skiers have been turning up missing within a five mile radius on a mountain in Colorado." Sam read from the screen. "Several ski lodges have reported the mysterious disappearances of guests at their lodge. It appears the skiers went out on their own, or with others, but then broke off to ski by themselves and were never seen again." Sam looked back at Dean. "What do you think?"

"Could be interesting or it could be something explainable, like an avalanche."

"Well what do you think? Do you want to check it out?"

"Hmmmm ski lodge huh…?"

"You still know how to ski Dean don't you?" Sam smiled over at his brother.

"Yeah, I still know how to ski jerk, just haven't done it for awhile. How 'bout you? When was the last time you went skiing?"

"Well in my freshman year at college Jess and I went to Utah on winter break and got some skiing in." He smiled sadly remembering. "We had a good time….What about you, when was the last time you skied."

"Probably when I was fourteen and dad took us up to that mountain. It's been a long time."

"It's just like a bike Dean, once you learn you never forget."

Dean gave a little smile and nodded, not quite convinced. Sam had always been a better skier then he was. Even as kids Sam used to fly down the slopes while he took his time. Of course Sam was younger and more adventurous and only cared about the fun he was having, while Dean had been old enough to see the broken legs and broken backs and realized the sport could be painful and wasn't all that safe.

He remembered when Sam was about ten and had snuck out before dawn and climbed to the top of the mountain. Their dad had left them alone for the day and had left Sam in Dean's care. When their dad had come home the next morning and found out Sam was missing he hadn't said anything to Dean but Dean could see in his face how disappointed he was in him. As they left to look for him a sudden storm had come up and buried everything in snow. Sam had been missing for over a day and Dean had never been that scared before in his life thinking his brother might be dead. When they finally found him they saw that he had dug a small cave out of the snow to escape from the weather and had spent the day huddled inside, just like their dad had taught them. Dean remembered pulling his little brother out expecting him to be terrified but instead found him grinning, proud that he had made it through the storm alone. Their dad had been angry at Sam for going out alone but he had been furious at Dean for not keeping an eye on him. Sam had stood up to their dad that day and told him that it wasn't Dean's fault that he had snuck out early in the morning without his knowledge. It was the first time Dean had seen Sam talk back to their dad who didn't speak to either of them the rest of the day.

"Let me get dad's journal and see if he has anything in there about disappearances in Colorado." Dean said shaking himself out of his day dream.

He picked up the journal which had been on the table between the two beds and opened it up. He turned to the section marked disappearances and paged through it.

"Here's something. It says here that dad came across a snow creature while staying in Montana. He says it tends to attack loan skiers or hikers, devouring the bodies and leaving little if any evidence. Apparently it grabs a victim then takes them back to its lair where it strips off their clothes then dismembers them and lives off the bodies for the next few days before heading out to find a new victim. Dad says it also lives off what ever other wildlife it can kill. It can disappear for months or even years before attacking another human, or he says, it could attack another one the next day…you just can't tell. He says he tracked it by following the large footprints in the snow plus the really bad odor it gives off. He says you can smell it for miles if the wind is blowing right."

"Sounds interesting…. Does he say how to kill it?"

"He says it's very elusive but if you can lure it into a circle of flames it will be trapped inside and will be unable to escape due to its fear of fire. Then he says you can kill it with a shot directly into its heart with a silver bullet. Shooting it anywhere else outside the circle of fire will not kill it and only cause it to become enraged and it will begin killing anything it can get its hands on. He says here the creature only kills for food unless it feels threatened and that it prefers to stay hidden and away from humans. But he says once it has a taste for humans and realizes what easy prey they are it could stay in the same area picking off victims one by one before disappearing back into the woods.

"Hmmmm sounds sort of like a Sasquatch or a Yeti."

"Yeah but a big foot doesn't kill humans, at least not the ones we've come across. And dad has in here that this creature is only found in snowy areas while a big foot prefers thick woody areas. … A Yeti is a possibility but I never heard of one in the states only in Asia."

"Well what do you think? Want to give it a try?"

"Why not, it beats sitting around here."

"Okay, then we're off to Colorado." Sam typed Colorado and ski lodges into the search bar on the computer. He picked one that was in the area of the disappearances and then using one of their fake credit cards reserved two rooms. "All set." He looked over at Dean and smiled, he was actually looking forward to getting a little skiing in.

"Well then let's get packed, we'll pick up the gear we need along the way."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the story. I'm going on vacation for a few days and will post the next chapter probably on Wednesday.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter two

**Two days later**

They pulled up at the pick up spot for the ride up to the ski lodge and were surprised to see they were the only ones waiting. They figured the recent disappearances must have scared people off. The only way to reach the lodge was by Snowcat, a large tractor like vehicle which was the only thing that could get through the heavy snow. When it arrived they threw their ski equipment on it and jumped on board. They were told the ride would take a little over an hour so Dean decided he might as well question the driver about the disappearances on the ride up to the lodge.

"Hey, what's this I heard about people going missing up here?"

"People go missing up here all the time, its dangerous country. They stray from the marked trails and get lost, then end up falling off the cliffs and get buried by the snow." The driver looked over at Dean. "The snow falls fast up here, it can bury you in minutes."

"But three people in the last week from the same lodge, don't you think that's kind of strange?"

"It happens…"

"Could there be any other reason why these people vanished?" Sam asked.

"None that I can think of. … People get cocky out here, they think they're a better skier then they really are and take chances."

"I heard they never found the bodies."

"That's true, not a one."

"Isn't that a little strange?"

"Well…it's a big area and dangerous. The bodies will turn up eventually, probably in the spring when the snow melts."

"We uh….we heard stories about some kind of creature out here that's snatching people off the slopes."

The man gave a nervous laugh.

"You know how people are….they like to start stories to scare people."

Dean glanced at Sam then leaned forward.

"So then you never saw anything unusual up here?...No strange footprints, no odd odor…?"

"Well…I did see some weird footprints one time but…the snow's always changing up here…you know melting and refreezing, it does strange things to footprints. A kid's footprint can look like an adult's within a few minutes."

"Where did you see the footprints?" Sam asked.

The driver looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"Who are you guys? You seem more interested in these stupid stories then in where the best slopes are…. What are you, reporters?"

"No we're not reporters, just curious."

"Well I saw the prints near the advanced ski runs, right near where we think the people disappeared. Those areas are clearly marked dangerous because they lead to the cliffs and dangerous drop off areas. But of course you always have some jerk that thinks he's better then everyone and can ski that area."

Dean glanced over at Sam and swallowed hard as he sat back in his seat. He knew his brother was looking forward to the slopes but he wasn't. And more important he didn't know if he could handle the advanced course. He knew Sam could and that worried him. He didn't want his brother going off on his own trying to find this creature without him. Somehow he'd have to keep up with Sam, or break a leg trying. He looked out the window of the Snowcat and wished they had found something else to hunt. Sam looked over at Dean and could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean I'm not blind, I can see there's something wrong, what is it?"

"It's just …well I haven't skied for years…and I never really got into it the way you did…"

"Hey, you'll be fine. It'll come back to you." Dean didn't seem convinced. "Hey I'll tell you what." Sam said. "Maybe when we get there you can rent a snowmobile and I'll ski. That way we can cover more area. Hey maybe I can lure this thing out and we can get a good look at it"

"We stick together on this Sam or we don't do it." There was no way Dean was going to be riding around on a snow mobile while Sam was zig zagging between trees acting as prey.

"Okay, okay." Sam was taken back a little by Dean's tone. "I just thought maybe I could lure this thing out and get a look at it and see what we're dealing with."

"That's what I'm afraid of Sam. You know damn well I can't keep up with you on skis, and I don't want you on those advanced slopes without back up. Plus you know they won't allow snowmobiles on the ski slopes, they have their own course for them."

"Dean I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I already said no Sam, end of story."

"Hey, you're my brother not my father so don't you go ordering me around."

"Yeah, and you don't listen to him either." Dean snapped back.

"Dad's not always right Dean. Oh sure, he's had more experience then either of us but he's not always right. Why you can't see that I'll never know."

"And you know everything tough guy? Big college boy not afraid of anything."

"No, I never said that. I'm afraid of a lot of things. It's just that you and dad both think you can just order me around and that I'm suppose to jump when you do. Well it ain't happening Dean."

Dean shook his head and looked back out the window. He didn't feel like arguing, it never got them anywhere.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, both feeling bad about jumping on the other but neither one wanting to be the first to apologize.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews, I hope you like the rest of the story.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter three

A short time later they arrived at the lodge. They climbed out of the Snowcat and stood looking at the beauty of the area.

Sam smiled over at Dean their argument already forgotten

"It's beautiful." He said as he looked over the snow covered grounds.

"Sure is." Dean said as he spotted two women skiers returning to the lodge. "Hi." He said smiling over at them. They giggled and waved to him as they ran into the lodge.

Sam smacked Dean on his arm.

"Not them jerk…" He waved his hand in front of him. "This…this is beautiful."

"Oh yeah, that's nice too." Dean said as he tore his eyes away from the women and looked up at the snow covered mountain.

They grabbed their gear then headed for the lodge. Once inside they were shown to their rooms.

**Their room**

"Hey, while it's still light out I think I'm going to go and try out the slopes." Sam said as they unpacked. He could see Dean start to turn around to object but before he could speak he quickly added. "Don't worry mom, I'll stay off the advanced slope and I won't go off by myself."

"Yeah well see that you don't because I don't want to have to go out there and save your sorry ass, not the first night."

"Don't worry about me." Sam said as he put on his snowsuit and picked up his skies. "You just have some fun and I'll be back in a few hours."

"You stick with the group Sam." Dean yelled after him. "I'm serious Sam, you don't come back I'm not coming out there looking for you… And get back here before it gets dark."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam yelled back to him as he ran down the hallway.

**Later**

Dean took a shower then got dressed and headed down to the bar. The two girls he had seen earlier were sitting there and motioned him over.

"Hi, I'm Sheila and this is my friend Michelle."

"Hi." Dean smiled at them as he sat down.

"Where's your friend?" Michelle asked.

"He's out on the slopes."

"That's too bad."

"Well he should be back in an hour or two, before it gets dark."

"It never gets dark out there; they light up the entire mountain at night."

Dean looked around the lounge and noticed they were the only ones there except for the staff; he looked back at the girls.

"How many people are staying here?"

"Oh about twelve others, they're probably out on the slopes."

"Why so few?"

"I'm sure you heard about the disappearances. Most of them just went home. I guess it kind of shook them up."

"They why are you two still here?"

"We're careful." She smiled at him. "We don't go near the advanced slope or into the areas marked dangerous."

"We also don't go off by ourselves." Michelle added.

"So what are they saying around here? What do they think happened to these people?"

"I'm sure you heard all those stories about the creature out there." She laughed. "No one up here believes that. More then likely they went into the restricted areas and fell off the cliffs. It happens."

"Yeah, so I hear."

Dean looked out the window and up toward the slopes. He could see a group of skiers making their way down and hoped one of them was Sam.

**Ski slope**

Sam put on his goggles and looked down the slope. It looked at little too easy and he was itching to go over to the advanced slope and check it out but he had promised Dean he would stay away from it. _It wouldn't hurt just to take a look_ he thought. He had promised Dean he wouldn't go down it, but he never said he wasn't going to go look at it. He turned around and skied the short distance to the advanced slope and looked down. _Yeah this is more like it._ He said to himself smiling. The area was deathly quiet due to the lack of skiers in the area and the fresh fallen snow. Sam shut his eyes and could just imagine sailing down the slope, no one around just him and the mountain. He knew he'd catch hell from Dean if he skied it and if he found out, and Sam didn't want to have to lie to him about it. He turned around and was just about to head back to the intermediate slope when he smelled it, a horrible sulfur smell. He shook his head in disgust and was about to leave when he saw something moving behind the tree line. He wiped the snow off of his goggles to get a better look. He could barely make out a large white hairy creature watching him from the other side of the slope.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once more for the reviews, I appreciate each of them and love to read them.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter four

**The Lodge**

Dean watched as skiers began returning from the slopes hoping Sam was among them. He was starting to panic when they all returned except Sam.

"Excuse me." He said to the girls as he got up and started heading for the door. Right when he reached it Sam walked in. He stood in front of Dean his chest heaving, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean whispered.

"I…I saw it….I saw it Dean." Sam managed to get out between breaths.

"You saw it? You went up to the area I told you to stay out of didn't you?" Dean was angry. Sam had been out there by himself with out anyone around to help him if he needed it. "Damn it Sam, why do I even bother talking to you? You just do what you want anyway."

"I just wanted to look at the slope…I didn't ski it." Sam said as he stood up.

"Maybe not but you went off by yourself didn't you? I told you to stay with the group Sam…. I swear next time you get yourself in trouble don't expect me to come looking for you, because I'm not."

"Will you stop bitching for a minute and listen? It's was just like in Dad's journal Dean, I smelled this horrible smell and then I looked over to the tree line and there it was."

"It saw you?" Dean leaned forward so no one could hear.

"Yeah, it looked right at me. It watched me for a while then it started coming out of the woods toward me. It was huge Dean, at least nine feet high, maybe higher. That sucker could move for how big it was."

Dean shook his head.

"You know Sam if that thing had gotten a hold of you…"

"Look I know it was stupid to go off by myself but I just wanted to check out the slope."

"Yeah it was stupid. I'm glad that you at least see that."

"You know Dean you should talk. Remember when we were after that shape shifter and I told you not to go in the sewer by yourself and what did you do…went right into the sewer by yourself."

Dean gave a little smile.

"But I don't have to listen to you…I'm older."

Sam smiled back.

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Not in my book it's not….Well, got any idea on how to trap this thing?" Dean said changing the subject.

"I don't know, but we got to get these people out of here."

"How do we do that? We don't have any proof this thing exists, and we can't just go up to them and say 'there's a big hairy beast out here killing people' they'll think we're nuts."

"Yeah I know… I guess the only thing we can do is get up there and try to get rid of it before it hurts anyone else. Maybe one of us can act as bait and lure it out into a circle of fire then kill it."

"Well tomorrow I'll go with you and we'll see if we can spot this thing…Then we'll figure out how to lure it to us and kill it."

**The next morning**

"How do you want to do this?" Sam asked Dean as they sat in the lounge having breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to have to go up to the advanced slope and …well I know you've never skied anything but intermediate slopes before so I was thinking that you could take a snowmobile up and I'll meet you there."

"Snowmobiles aren't allowed on the runs Sam, you know that."

"That's because there are usually too many people up there and they don't want people running into each other. Well that's not a problem now, there's hardly anybody here. I'm sure no one will say anything….What do you think, you in?"

"Okay we'll try it, but first we need to go back to the room and pick up our guns and the lighter fluid just in case …"

**Later**

Dean got a snowmobile while Sam rode the ski lift to the top of the mountain where they met then headed over to the advanced slope.

"Okay, let's see if we can lure this thing out and see what we're dealing with. We'll each take a side but don't get too close to the tree line stay out in the open." Dean looked at Sam. "And if this thing comes after you, you get your ass down that mountain and don't look back; I'll be right behind you. Remember we just want to check this thing out and figure out some way to trap it."

They spent the next few hours going up and down the slope hoping to draw the creature out. They were both tired and decided to head back to the lounge to get a little rest then head out again later in the afternoon.

When they were half way down the slope the creature suddenly darted out of the woods and swiped its arm across Dean's chest knocking him off the snowmobile.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he watched his brother's body fly off the vehicle.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Once more thanks for the kind reviews.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter five

The blow from the creature sent Dean flying off the snowmobile. He could feel blood running down the front of his body from where the creature's claws had ripped into his snowsuit and sliced open his chest. For a moment he lay on his back stunned as the snow around him turned crimson from his blood. He watched as the creature slowly walked toward him and soon stood over him. His eyes widened as he looked up into the creature's terrifying face. He knew he didn't have time to unzip his snow suit and reach for his gun so he crawled backward away from it as fast as he could.

"Dean!"

He could hear Sam calling to him and hoped that when the thing was done with him it wouldn't turn on his brother.

Sam watched in horror as Dean tried to crawl away from the creature. He had to do something; he had to somehow get it away from his brother.

"Hey you ugly son of a bitch over here!" He shouted as he waved his ski poles in the air trying to draw its attention away from Dean. He skied as close to the creature as he could staying just out of its reach. "Come on, come after me you bastard!"

It was working the creature stopped advancing on Dean and stood snarling at Sam.

"Sammy get out of here!" Dean shouted to Sam as he watched the thing turn toward his brother.

Sam reached into his snow suit and pulled out his gun. According to his dad's journal you had to hit the creature in his heart while he was standing in a circle of flames. He knew Dean had the lighter fluid and there was no way of getting it from him without taking the chance the thing would turn its attention back to Dean. Instead he fired the gun into the air hoping it would frighten the thing. It seemed to work, the creature took a few steps back. Sam glanced over at Dean and his face wrinkled with worry when he saw the snow covered blood.

"Can you make it to the snowmobile?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean said as he slowly crawled over to the vehicle. "Sam get out of there." He said looking back at his brother who was keeping the thing's attention focused on him.

Dean painfully crawled up onto the snowmobile.

"Get out of here Dean go!"

"Not without you."

The creature turned back toward Dean so Sam once more fired the gun into the air to get its attention off of his brother.

"Let's go!" Sam shouted as he skied over to Dean who spun the snowmobile around and headed down the hill with Sam skiing by his side.

**The Lodge**

Once they got to the lodge Sam helped Dean off the snowmobile.

"How bad did he get you?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean's ripped, blood covered snowsuit.

"I don't know." Dean glanced down at his chest as he touched the blood on the suit.

"Come on we got to get you up to our room …." Sam put Dean's arm over his shoulder and helped him up to their room.

**Their room**

Once in their room Sam sat Dean on the bed then carefully helped him pull down the upper portion of his snowsuit and then as gently as he could examined his wounds.

"Some of these are pretty nasty Dean. I'm going to go see if they have any one with medical training on staff. Why don't you take a shower and clean up the best you can while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few minutes." Normally Sam would have cleaned and stitched his brother up but some of the cuts were deep and he knew a professional would do a better job then he could.

Dean took a shower and was only out of it a few minutes when Sam showed up with a man.

"Your brother said you lost control of the snowmobile and ran into a thicket of trees." The man said as he set a first aide kit down on the bed.

"Yeah…you a doctor?"

"No, I'm not a doctor but I'm an EMT, next best thing." He said smiling. "Now let me get a look at these cuts." The man began cleaning the cuts and putting antibiotics on them while Sam stood watching anxiously over his shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Well some of these cuts are pretty deep and he should really have stitches but I think as long as he keeps them clean he should be okay." The man then looked at Dean. "Boy you really did a number on yourself. You're lucky you had a heavy suit on."

"Yeah, those branches were pretty sharp."

"Well keep it clean and dry and if you notice any redness or any oozing I suggest you get to a hospital and have a doctor look at it." He handed Sam a tube of ointment and a pack of bandages. "Change the dressing every other day and when you do put this ointment on. If he starts to develop a fever get him to a hospital as soon as possible." He then started to leave.

"Hey, how much do we owe you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. The lodge takes care of its guests medical fees."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Sam said shaking his hand.

After he left Sam sat on the bed across from Dean.

"That was close Dean."

"Yeah I never saw it coming."

"Well you're going to have to take it easy for the next day or so."

"Sam we got to get back up there as soon as we can. We got to get rid of that thing."

"We will, but we got to have a plan and you're in no condition to do anything for a while." Sam looked at Dean. "So I was thinking….what if I go up there and make a circle in the snow with those fake logs they use here." He put up his hand when Dean started to object. "They burn really easy and I'll also soak them in lighter fluid to make sure they'll light up quick. Then I'll lure him into the circle and I'll light it. Then all I have to do is shoot him in the heart and it's over."

"Good idea but you're not going up there without me. No way, ain't going to happen."

"I can do this Dean. I'm as good a shot as you and you know it. "

"I know you are Sam…But if something goes wrong ….no, we go together or we don't go at all."

"You know Dean when I was at college you hunted by yourself, dad wasn't around. You did it….why do you think I can't."

"I know you can do it Sam, it's not that but…"

"But what Dean? I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to protect me the rest of your life."

Dean looked at Sam. Why couldn't he understand, he didn't _have_ to protect him…he needed to. It's what he did. He had done it every since pulling Sam from the fire and he wasn't about to stop now.

"Yeah I do." He said simply. "Conversation over, we go up tomorrow."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter six

The next morning they headed down to the lounge and Sam watched as Dean slowly sat down.

"Dean, I can tell that you're hurting, I really don't think you should go up there today. I can do this on my own."

"We already talked about this Sam…I don't go, you don't go."

"You know Dean; I'm getting tired of you treating me like a kid. I can handle this on my own….and anyway you should let those cuts heal a little before you end up ripping them open. The EMT said to keep them clean and dry; well you're not going to keep them dry up there on that mountain."

"Just shut up, I already said no, we're doing this together."

Sam knew it would be senseless to argue, he knew Dean wasn't about to back down.

They ate their breakfast in silence and just as they stood up to leave one of the staff at the lodge walked over to them.

"I'm sorry but we were just notified that a blizzard that we were told was going to head north of us shifted course and is heading our way. They're expecting white out conditions and we were told to evacuate the lodge. Once this thing hits there will be no getting out of here even with the Snowcat….Don't worry, the lodge will reimburse you for any lost days."

"When must you evacuate?" Dean asked.

"We have to be out by eleven. The storm is suppose to hit around twelve."

"Then we still have time to hit the slopes for a few hours?"

"You can take the snowmobiles out for a few hours but no skiing, the lifts are shut down. But you have to be back by ten, gets your bags packed and be ready by eleven or we're going to have to go without you.

"We'll be back." Dean promised.

The man then walked away and began informing the other guests.

"We got to get up there and end this thing." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"We're not going to have much time." Sam said looking at his watch.

"Well then let's get moving." Dean opened his backpack. "Let's grab some of those logs and get this show on the road."

**Later**

They rode the snowmobile up to the top of the mountain. When they got to the area where they had first spotted the creature they arranged the logs in a large circle then soaked them with lighter fluid. All they had to do now was lure the thing into the circle, light the logs, and hopefully kill it. They sat for about an hour inside the circle on the snowmobile hoping the creature would spot them and come out of the woods, but it didn't.

"This isn't going to work Dean, its quarter till ten already. Look…you wait here and I'll see if I can lure him out." Sam got off the snowmobile and walked outside of the circle of logs.

"Sam…" Dean stood up objecting. "Damn it Sammy get your ass back inside the circle."

"Dean I can tell you're hurting….You just wait there on the snowmobile and be ready."

"Damn it Sammy."

"I can do this Dean."

Before Dean could stop him Sam walked over toward the tree line but stayed far enough away from the trees so that if the thing came after him he'd have a good head start back to the circle.

He had been standing there for about twenty minutes when they both heard a rumbling sound off in the distance. They looked further up the mountain and watched in horror as a large portion of snow broke away from the top of the mountain and came swiftly toward them.

"Avalanche! Get out of here!" Sam shouted over toward Dean who was in the direct path of the snow. Sam quickly ran into the woods and out of the danger area.

Dean didn't want to leave Sam but he had no choice the avalanche was getting closer. He stepped on the gas and flew down the mountain trying to outrun it but at the same time he tried to inch his way over toward the tree line. When he found an open area he quickly shot the snowmobile into the safety of the trees. He turned around and watched as the avalanche roared past. Once it was safe he headed back up the mountain looking for Sam.

"Sam!" Dean shouted into the woods. The log circle was now completely obliterated and he hoped he was in the same place that he had left his brother. "Sammy!" His heart started pounding when Sam still didn't answer. Had Sam been swept away by the avalanche he wondered? He didn't think so, the last time he saw Sam he had ducked back into the woods and appeared to be out of danger. "Sammy!" He drove the snowmobile right next to the tree line.

"Hey!" Sam's voice came from behind him. "You okay?"

Dean turned around and left out a relieved breath.

"Yeah, how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine. That was close." Sam smiled. "We're running out of time Dean…" Sam looked at his watch. "It's ten thirty; we better get back to the lodge and try this some other time.

Then they smelled it, the horrible sulfur smell. The creature was nearby.

"Sam get on the snowmobile!" Dean said as he looked around. The circle of logs was gone and now they had no defense against the creature. All Dean wanted was his brother safely behind him and to be on their way back to the lodge. Sam started walking over to Dean but froze when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Sam behind you!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter seven

Sam tried to run towards Dean but the snow was deep and the creature was on him immediately. It grabbed the back of his snowsuit and tossed him into the trees. He landed hard but knew he had to keep moving. He could see Dean through the trees frantically trying to get the creature's attention on him but it wasn't working, all it wanted was him. The thing was blocking Sam's route to Dean so he had no choice but to turn and head deeper into the woods trying to lead it away from his injured brother. He could hear Dean cursing behind him.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Dean shouted at the back of the creature who had its full attention on his brother. He took out his gun but wasn't sure whether to fire or not. He knew he couldn't kill the thing, not unless it was in the ring of fire and was hit in the heart, and he also knew if he only injured it it would become more enraged. He fired the gun into the air hoping it would at least scare the creature temporarily and give Sam time to put distance between himself and it. It worked; the thing stopped and turned around looking at him. But it didn't last long, a few seconds later the creature began following Sam again but at a slower pace. Dean looked around for any spot where he could get the snowmobile into the woods and to Sam but there wasn't any. He did the only thing he could think of. He got off the snowmobile and followed the thing into the woods. He had plenty of bullets and maybe he could keep the thing away from Sam long enough for him to get away.

Sam was getting tired. The snow was deep and trying to run through it was exhausting him. He looked back over his shoulder and could see the thing off in the distance still following him. But he could also see Dean a short distance behind it. He was worried, if this thing doubled back Dean, who was closer to the creature then he was, wouldn't stand a chance. He knew somehow he had to make it back to his brother. At least together they might have a chance. He quickly glanced at his watch; it was already ten after eleven, they had just missed their only way out of the area. Now the only thing they could do was make their way to the lodge and hold up there until help arrived. He looked up at the sky through the thick trees; it had already starting to snow and according to the man back at the lodge if they had a white out they were doomed. He had heard of white outs before and knew when they occurred everything became white and you couldn't tell the horizon from the snow and couldn't see more then a few feet in front of you. Just when he felt like he couldn't run anymore he saw it, a suspension bridge hanging over a deep drop off. He wasn't even sure if it was safe to travel over it but they had no choice. He looked over his shoulder and could see Dean circling around the creature and getting closer to him.

"Dean! There's a bridge ahead! He won't be able to cross it; it's not strong enough to hold him!" Sam shouted as he pointed toward the bridge.

"Go for it!" Dean shouted back.

Sam made his way over to the bridge and waited till Dean was almost there then crossed over it. It was old and falling apart but he made it. Once on the other side he waited for his brother.

"Hurry Dean!" He shouted. "Come on hurry!" He could tell that Dean and the thing would get to the bridge about the same time. Sam stepped back onto the bridge and fired a bullet into a tree near the creature. It stopped for a few seconds giving Dean enough time to reach the bridge and run across it. Once he was safe on the other side they both collapsed at the end of the bridge trying to catch their breath.

The creature stopped at the bridge and threw its head back and screamed in rage. It took a few steps onto the bridge but was way too heavy for it and the bridge started to crack. It stepped back and stood there growling at them.

"That was close." Dean said as he began to breathe easier. "Look at the size of that thing."

"Dean we're in trouble…it's after eleven and we missed the only way of here. We're going to have to get back to that lodge and stay there till they send help."

"Well that won't be so bad. There's plenty of food and maybe we can set another trap for that thing."

"Well what do you think we should do, circle around and try to get back to the snowmobile, or head on down the mountain and hope we make it back to the lodge before the blizzard hits?"

"I think we better head on down the mountain. That thing knows we were on the snowmobile and might stay near it waiting for us to return."

"Well we better get moving….we don't want to be caught out here in the blizzard."

**An hour later**

The snow had been falling steadily for the last hour and they were both exhausted.

Finally Dean spotted the lodge off in the distance.

"We're almost home Sammy boy." He smiled over at his brother.

"How're you feeling?" Sam could tell that yesterday's attack was starting to get to Dean when he saw him wrap his arm protectively across his stomach.

"I'm fine. Right now all I want is a hot shower and a cold beer."

"Yeah, me too."

Sam had just smiled back at him when Dean heard a loud snap and watched in horror as Sam went down screaming in agony as he grabbed his leg. A bear trap, its sharp pointed edges digging deep into his flesh, was wrapped around his brother's leg.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter eight

"Sammy!" Dean ran to his brother's side.

"Oh God Dean…I didn't see it….I'm sorry, I didn't see it." Sam sat in the snow his hands wrapped just below his left knee squeezing it as hard as he could trying to stop the pain. The steel teeth of the trap dug deep into his flesh a few inches above his ankle, his leg below the trap was soaked in blood. He knew by getting injured he might have sealed their fate. It would now be impossible to get to the lodge before the worse of the storm arrived. He could only hope to talk Dean into leaving him which he knew would be impossible.

"Sammy…" Dean knelt by his brother's side. "Hey Bro, it's not your fault so quit apologizing." Dean tried to hide the worry from his face as he tried to pry the trap open. He could only open it so far before it snapped back causing Sam to scream in agony. "Sorry Sammy." Dean's eyes glistened with tears as he looked at his brother. Sam had his head down, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Dean followed the heavy steel chain that was attached to the trap to a spike that had been buried deep in a tree. He knew there was no way to pull it free. When Dean turned around Sam was looking at him.

"Dean." Sam said through teeth clenched in pain. "You got to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you Sam."

"You don't have a choice. I'm not going to be going anywhere and that thing is still out there… plus the snow's getting worse. It won't be long before you won't be able to go anywhere."

"Then we'll ride it out together."

"Damn it Dean, we'll both die then and you know it."

"No one's dying Sam, not you, not me."

"Please Dean…you got to go…you got to get out of here."

"You might as well shut up Sammy because I'm not leaving you." Dean knew there was no way he was going to leave his baby brother in the middle of a blizzard alone while he went for help. He also knew there would be no help until the blizzard was over. Even if he left Sam and went to the lodge to call for help he'd never make it back to his brother, not in this weather. The man back at the lodge had told them a Snowcat wouldn't even be able to make it through and Dean knew a rescue helicopter wouldn't be able to fly in the heavy wind.

"Please Dean; I don't want you dying up here with me."

Sam knew he was going to die, there was no way Dean could free him. The snow was already getting deep and the temperature was dropping fast, but Dean didn't have to die, if he left now he could still make it to the lodge. It would be slow going but he could make it.

Dean started digging into the snow with his hands. He remembered how Sam had survived a blizzard up in the mountains by digging a snow cave and staying in it till he was rescued; they'd do the same thing. Sam reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You don't have time for that. Go…get out of here before it's too late. Dad needs you, he can't lose both sons." Dean ignored him and continued digging. If Sam didn't make it he didn't want to either. He knew their dad would be devastated but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lived and his brother died. "Damn it Dean, you got to go." Sam begged as the snow began to get heavier.

It was then they saw the bushes moving as something walked toward them. Dean pulled out his gun out and stepped protectively in front of Sam.

"Dean you can't kill it…not without the fire. You got to get out of here!" Sam shouted. He didn't want his brother to die trying to defend him.

Dean didn't move. He was just about ready to shoot when a man dressed in layers of clothing came out of the woods. He walked over and stood over Sam looking down at him.

"Damn it kid you sprung my trap." He spoke angrily, then looked at Dean. "What the hell are you two doing up here?"

"There was an avalanche and we had to run into the woods to get out of the way of it…we got lost…" Dean knelt down next to Sam. "We got to get this trap off of him and to shelter, there's a bad storm coming." Together the man and Dean managed to open the trap and Sam painfully pulled his leg free. "I got to get him down to the lodge."

"You'll never make it, not with this weather. I have a cabin nearby, we'll take him there." The man bent down and reset the trap. "Follow me and stay in my path, there's more of these traps up here."

Dean put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. Blood from Sam's leg left a clear trail in the snow but when Dean glanced back he noticed the blood was almost immediately covered up by the heavy snow. Hopefully that meant that the thing wouldn't be able to track them.

**The cabin**

They entered the man's cabin and he motioned toward the bed. Dean helped Sam over to it and he lay down as Dean gently removed his boot. Sam could see the worried look on Dean's face.

"How bad is it?"

"I've seen worse." Dean said not wanting to worry his brother, but he could tell it was bad. Sam's entire foot was black and blue and the area above his ankle was surrounded entirely by deep puncture wounds from the teeth of the trap. Dean looked over at the man. "Do you have any kind of antibiotic ointment or bandages?"

The man walked over and looked down at Sam's leg.

"Nope. The boy's leg looks pretty bad….might lose him if infection sets in."

Dean ignored his comment.

"Do you have whiskey?" Dean knew he did, he could smell it on him.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to boil some water and clean out the wounds, and then I can use the whiskey to try to kill the germs." Dean looked over at the man. "Why do you have bear traps set up around here? I thought bear season wasn't until summer."

"Ain't bear I'm after."

"You've seen the creature?"

"Yep."

"Mister I hate to tell you this but those traps aren't going to hold it, they'll only anger it."

"Those traps will hold anything." The man walked over to a rifle hanging on the wall and took it down. "I'm going to trap that thing, and then I'm going to tranquilize it and sell it to the highest bidder."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks once again for the reviews. I decided to add another chapter today since I have a bunch of these stories already written and want to get rid of them before the new season starts.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter nine

"What?...You got to be kidding!"

"I'm going to catch that creature and make me a lot of money off of it."

"That thing will kill you!"

"Not if I get a shot off, there are powerful tranquilizers in this here gun."

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. They both knew if the man tried to take the creature alive, even with strong tranquilizers in it; it would more then likely kill him. They also knew the man wasn't about to listen to them.

"I need to boil some water, where's the stove?" Dean said looking around.

"I got a wood burning stove over in the corner, but I don't have running water, you'll have to melt snow."

Dean got a pot then went outside and filled it with snow; he then lit the stove and put the pot on top of it.

"You live here all year long?" Dean looked around the sparsely furnished cabin. There was the bed Sam was on and a table and two chairs in the middle of the room with a kerosene lantern on top of it, that was about the extent of the furniture. On one wall there was a large lit fireplace, the other walls held several large bear skin rugs, his floor was littered with dirty clothes.

"Yep."

"No electric, no plumbing?"

"Don't need none. I burn firewood for heat and cooking and I kill my own food."

"How do you buy supplies?"

"I sell meat and furs in town. I don't need much, it's just me."

"Don't you get lonely?" Sam asked.

"Had me a wife once but she up and died years ago."

"Seems like a lonely life."

"I don't mind it." The man said simply. "Never did like people."

Dean walked over and took the pot off the flame. He glanced around the filthy room and knew he might as well not even ask the man if he had any clean clothes he could use as bandages. Instead he zipped down his snow suit and took off his undershirt which he soaked in the hot water. After it had soaked for a few minutes he removed it with a large hunting knife. He walked over to Sam who looked up at him with a hint of fear in his eyes knowing what was going to happen. Dean waited till Sam braced himself and gripped the sides of the bed preparing himself for the pain to come.

"You ready Bro?" Dean asked.

When Sam nodded, Dean put the hot cloth over his open wounds. Using the knife he pushed the undershirt around Sam's entire ankle making sure all of the cuts were covered. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and gasped in pain as the hot water soaked into his wounds. When the cloth had cooled Dean used it to clean Sam's wounds the best he could. He tried to keep the worry from his face as he checked out Sam's leg.

"I need your whiskey." Dean said to the man.

"Don't have much left." The man obviously didn't want to give up his booze.

"Look, I'll buy you a case if we get out of here." The man walked away then returned with a half bottle of whiskey which he handed to Dean. "Thanks." Dean said taking the bottle from the reluctant man's hand.

"Sam you know this is going to hurt like hell." Dean said as he stood next to the bed, the whiskey bottle in hand.

"Yeah I know, just get it over with."

They had both been through this many times before and Sam knew what to expect. He reached out and Dean handed him the bottle. He took two big swigs of the whiskey then handed it back to Dean and nodded. Dean hesitated for a minute hating to cause his brother more pain but he knew he didn't have a choice. He began pouring the whiskey over each of the deep puncture wounds on Sam's leg. Sam cried out and threw his head back in agony as the whiskey made his leg feel like it was on fire. When it was over Sam lay back in the bed relieved it was over as a few tears dripped down the corners of his shut eyes. Dean waited till Sam's leg dried then helped Sam remove his own undershirt and used that to wrap around his leg. He could tell Sam was exhausted from his ordeal so he patted him on the shoulder then went over and sat at the table hoping his brother would get some rest. The man sat down on the other chair.

"By the way, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam." Dean said realizing they didn't even know each other's name.

"Taylor." The man said ignoring Dean's outstretched hand.

"Well I want to thank you Taylor for taking my brother and me in. If it wasn't for you we'd still be out there."

"You'd be dead. That thing can smell blood a mile away. Once your brother was hurt you should have left him, while that thing was busy with him you could have made it to the lodge."

Dean looked at the man in disbelief.

"There's no way I was going to leave my brother." Dean couldn't believe the man talked so easily about leaving his brother behind, as if a human life meant nothing to him.

"Then you both would have died."

"Then we would have, but we would have died together."

"Then you're just plain stupid." Taylor got up and began to throw more wood on the fire.

Dean looked at him, there was something about Taylor that he hadn't liked from the moment he saw him but he had tried to push it to the back of his mind, after all the man had saved their lives. But now as he watched him stoke the fire he was sure he didn't like him. As soon as the blizzard was over and it was safe for Sam to travel he was getting them out of there and back to the lodge.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the kind reviews, I hope you're not disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Snow Beast **

Chapter ten

**Two days later**

The snow had finally stopped and the sun was shining but Dean didn't have a reason to celebrate, Sam had broken out in a fever during the night and was now slightly delirious as he lay in bed the sweat glistening off his face and body. Dean had spent the entire night trying to cool him down by bringing in snow and letting it melt then sponging the cool water over his body. Earlier in the night he had unwrapped his brother's leg and hissed in his breath when he saw it, it was red and obviously infected. He knew what he had to do, but also knew there was nothing he could give Sam for the pain now that the whiskey was gone.

"Dean! Dean! Look out!" Sam screamed suddenly as he sat up in bed.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Dean comforted him as he pushed him back down. "It's just a dream Sam."

"It's coming Dean! You got to get out of here! You got to go!" Sam looked up at him with eyes glazed over with fever.

"Sammy it's okay, nothing's coming. We're safe."

"No…no….it's out there! I saw it, I saw it last night!" Sam once more struggled to sit up.

"Everything's fine Sammy…Nothing's out there…" Dean held him down the best he could as he looked over at Taylor. "Do you have any rope?"

"You going to tie him down?"

"I have to; I'm going to have to lance his leg to drain the infection and I can't have him moving around."

Taylor handed Dean a piece of rope which he cut into four pieces. He then tied Sam's arms and legs to the bedpost. Sam weakly tried to fight him but he was no match. Dean then began to boil water as he put a sharp hunting knife in the flame to sterilize it. When the knife was red hot he removed it from the flame and walked over to Sam, then looked over at Taylor.

"Try to keep him as steady as possible."

Taylor walked over and sat next to Sam and held him down the best he could. Sam squirmed on the bed his eyes wide with fear as he looked at the knife, but between the ropes and Taylor there was little he could do.

"I'm sorry Sammy; you know I have to do this." Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes knowing he was about to cause his brother a lot of pain.

He took the knife and made a deep slit across Sam's infected leg. Sam threw his head back and screamed in agony as blood and pus ran down his leg. He took a few deep breaths then his head fell to the side as he passed out.

"Kid looks pretty sick." Taylor said looking down at Sam as he stood up.

"Well hopefully now that the infection can drain out of his leg he'll get better." Dean said as he untied Sam then cleaned his leg with the hot water.

"I thought he was going to die last night with all that moaning he was doing, kept me up all night. He better not do that tonight or I swear I'll tie him up and gag him."

"Look, as soon as I can move him safely we're out of here."

Dean couldn't wait to get his brother out of there and back to the lodge. He didn't trust Taylor and was worried he might actually hurt Sam trying to keep him quiet. If Sam hadn't been so sick he would have left today but he knew he had to wait till Sam's fever broke, moving him now could kill him.

"Don't forget that case of whiskey you owe me." Taylor said looking down at Sam. He then reached out and roughly turned Sam's face toward him. "The boy looks more dead then alive. You probably wasted a good bottle of whiskey on him."

"Look, I know we owe you for letting us stay here, but I really wish you wouldn't touch my brother." Dean said taking Taylor's hand and pulling it away from Sam's face.

"Didn't mean no harm." Taylor said as he walked over and opened the door. He stood there for a few seconds then turned and looked at Dean. "Your brother was right, that thing was out here last night."

Dean walked over to the door and looked out. Large footprints could be seen a few yards from the house. Dean glanced back at Sam, he knew Sam had been in bed all night and there was no way he could see outside. Did Sam have a vision of the thing; is that how he knew it was outside Dean wondered? He also knew if the thing decided to attack there was little they could do.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I really appreciate the kind reviews, thanks. I'm going on vacation for a few days till next Tuesday and will add the next chapter on Wednesday. Have a good weekend.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter eleven

"Since the snow stopped I think we need to get out of here tomorrow. If that thing decides to attack, your cabin isn't going to keep it out. I can rig up some kind of sled to put my brother on and ….well I really think you should go with us. Once we get to the lodge we can call for help."

"The phones are probably dead. Every time we get a bad blizzard up here the electric and phones go dead."

"They have a generator and a radio. They told us about it when they gave us a tour of the lodge. We can radio for help and now that the storm is over they can fly a helicopter in and get my brother to a hospital."

"I'm not leaving."

"I can't force you but if that thing is out there you'll be a lot safer with us at the lodge."

"What about your brother? What if he still has a fever tomorrow? If it doesn't break it could be dangerous to move him."

"It's more dangerous to stay here. If that thing wants to it can smash its way right through this cabin. My brother will be safer at the lodge and I'm taking him down tomorrow even if his fever doesn't break…I don't have a choice."

"Well we still have a night to get through and we're running low on firewood."

"Can you go get some; I don't want to leave my brother in case he wakes up."

"I twisted my back the other day and it's still aching me pretty bad." He said rubbing his lower back. "I think you better get it…. I'll stay with your brother."

Dean didn't like leaving Sam alone with Taylor, but he knew if they didn't have wood to burn tonight they would freeze and he didn't want Sam to catch a cold on top of his fever, plus he hoped the fire might keep the creature away for one more night.

"Where do you keep it?"

"There's a shed down the path to the left of the cabin."

"Do you have something I can bring it back in?"

"There's a sled out back you can put the wood on that. It's about a five minute walk down the path."

"Why so far from the cabin?"

"I had a shed closer to the cabin but it burned down last summer, just didn't get around to rebuilding it yet."

"Okay… I'll get the wood, just keep an eye on my brother and if you see that thing fire the gun and I'll come running."

"I still think you should wait a few days before you try to move him. He's not looking too good."

"No, I'll let him rest tonight but first thing tomorrow I'm getting my brother out of here." _Away from you, and hopefully that thing_ Dean thought to himself. He grabbed one of the guns and headed down the path pulling the sled.

**Inside the cabin**

After Dean left Taylor walked over and looked down at Sam.

"You look pretty bad boy." Taylor said then looked out the window and watched Dean head down the trail before looking back at Sam. "It's going to take your brother at least forty five minutes to get back here pulling a full load of firewood…. You know your brother's going to kill you taking you out of here… and since you're going to die anyway you might as well make me a little money." Taylor began taking Sam's snowsuit off.

**Outside **

Dean walked as fast as he could through the deep snow until he finally spotted the shed. After digging the snow away from the door he managed to open it and went inside and began tossing firewood onto the sled. As he tossed the last piece of wood he noticed something shiny lying in the corner of the shed. He walked over and picked it up, it was a gold necklace. He turned it over and over in his hand wondering what the necklace was doing in the shed, he was sure it didn't belong to Taylor. He looked back down and saw a piece of orange cloth sticking out from behind a small storage door. He knelt down and pulled the door open, it led into a small area which was loaded with snowsuits and jewelry.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he looked at the collection of snowsuits. Some of the suits were covered in dry blood and looked as if they had been just shoved into the enclosed area. Most of the jewelry was in a small box but some of it lay on the floor as if a small animal had gotten into the shed and was digging through the box scattering the jewelry. Dean reached down and touched one of the snowsuits. "That son of a bitch is involved in this!" Dean suddenly stood up realizing he had left his brother alone with him. "Sam!" He ran out of the shed and headed back to the cabin.

**The cabin**

Taylor finished taking Sam's snowsuit off and he now lay on the bed dressed only in his boxers. He then pulled Sam off the bed and threw him over his shoulder. He then grabbed his tranquilizer gun and headed outside

"I'll just tell your brother you were delirious and knocked me down then ran outside. Of course I was dazed but I managed to follow you and I was able to tranquilize the creature as it attacked you." Taylor talked to Sam who was beginning to come around as the cold air revived him.

"Dean?"

"Sorry partner, you're brother isn't here." Taylor said as he put Sam down in a small clearing.

"What…what's going on?" Sam asked weakly looking around for Dean.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Taylor then walked around the perimeter of the clearing checking the bear traps that he had set days before just waiting for someone he could use as bait. When he was satisfied that the traps were armed and ready he went back to Sam and took out a small sharp knife. Sam seeing the knife tried to back away but Taylor grabbed him by his hair.

"Where's Dean? What did you do to my brother?"

"He's fine…Now don't worry I'm not going to kill you. That thing won't come if you're dead." He then made two shallow cuts across Sam's stomach then stepped back as blood ran down from the wound. "Now we just have to wait till that thing smells the blood."

Sam tried to stand but was too weak from the fever and injured leg and ended up falling back down his blood splattering across the snow.

Taylor smiled to himself as he watched Sam struggling in the snow. Good, he thought to himself, the more Sam moved the more likely the creature would hear him and be attracted to the sounds of someone injured and the smell of the blood. All he had to do now was wait.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. I love reading the different comments.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter twelve

Dean ran up to the cabin gun in hand and threw open the door. He looked over at Sam's empty bed and saw his snowsuit lying on the floor and could feel the rage building in him.

"If you hurt my brother I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he ran to the back door and could see tracks leading away from the cabin. He grabbed a blanket then ran out into the snow.

**The clearing**

Sam was freezing and the fever was making it difficult to think clearly. All he knew was that his leg hurt and he was colder then he had ever been in his life. He kept trying to stand, he had to find Dean he might be hurt, but his injured leg wouldn't support his body and he collapsed back to the snow. Exhausted, he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them then lay shivering in the snow.

Dean followed the trail and finally saw his brother lying in the clearing. Taylor was no where in sight.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he ran through the snow toward him. "Sammy!"

Sam looked up and weakly waved Dean off.

"Dean no! There are traps!"

Dean stopped and looked around. He couldn't see the traps they had already been covered by the snow, but he could see faint footprints leading to them from where Taylor had checked them out earlier. He slowly made his way toward Sam being careful to avoid them.

"Get away from him!" Taylor said as he stepped out from behind the trees he was hiding behind.

Dean spun around and stood glaring at him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Taylor you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!"

"Get away from him or you'll take his place!" Taylor shouted as he pointed his gun at Dean.

"Look Taylor all I want is my brother…" Dean said trying to reason with him, he knew if he got himself shot Sam would die. "I'll help you catch this thing, no one has to die, just let me get my brother back to the cabin."

"No one's going anywhere…Don't you smell that?...It's already here with us…"

Dean sniffed the air and could just make out the sulfur smell slowly getting more pungent. He quickly hurried over to Sam.

"Dean…you got to get out of here…it's coming…" Sam said through shivering teeth.

"I'm not going without you Bro." Dean said as he wrapped the blanket around Sam. It was then he saw the knife cuts on Sam's stomach and realized that Taylor had cut his brother. "That son of a bitch!" Dean said through teeth clenched in hate. All he wanted to do was get his hands around Taylor's throat but he knew he had to get Sam back to the cabin before the thing attacked. He knew the cabin would offer little protection but anything was better then being out here in the open.

"I can't make it Dean…and you can't make it with me…"

Dean knew Sam was right. His brother was extremely weak and he knew there was no way he could carry him through the heavy snow but he had to get him out of there. He leaned down and put Sam's arm around his shoulder then stood up. Sam leaned heavily on Dean as he tried to walk him back to the cabin.

"Leave him!" Taylor said walking forward. "The thing won't come if I don't have bait."

"Bait! My brother's not bait you bastard!"

"Leave him or you're dead!" Taylor pointed the gun at Dean.

"Is this what you did with the others? You forced them off the mountain and used them as bait to try to catch this thing. Is that where you make your money, selling their snowsuits and jewelry after they're dead?"

"They were foolish enough to venture off the marked paths. They deserved what they got."

"No one deserves what you did to them."

Taylor walked closer to them.

"Drop him right now or I swear I'll kill you."

"I don't think so." Dean said as he quickly swung his gun up and fired at Taylor shooting the gun out of his hand.

Taylor screamed in pain and grabbed his hand.

"Now let's see whose blood he's going to go for." Dean said as he continued helping Sam toward the cabin.

The sulfur smell was getting stronger and they knew the creature was nearby.

Dean continued helping Sam back to the cabin but it was slow going since Sam was unable to put any pressure on his leg. Taylor, now injured himself, trailed behind them.

They were about halfway to the cabin when Sam looked up and hissed in his breath.

"Dean…"

Dean looked at Sam then over to where Sam was looking. The creature stood directly in their path.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. I decided to add another chapter today because I want to finish this by Friday.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter thirteen

Dean gently lowered Sam to the ground then stood protectively in front of him. He knew there was little he could do to protect his brother if the creature attacked.

"Dean…please…get out of here." Sam knew Dean might stand a chance without him but if he stayed the creature would kill both of them.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, we're in this together."

The creature slowly approached them as it sniffed the air smelling the fresh blood.

"Dean, Dad needs you…you got to go…"

Dean pointed his gun at the creature; he knew he couldn't kill it, not with just a bullet. According to their dad's journal it had to be surrounded by a ring of fire. But he remembered how the creature had been afraid of gunfire and he hoped to be able to scare it off long enough for them to reach the cabin. He also knew if he wounded it, it would only cause it to go into a rage which wouldn't help their situation at all. He pointed the gun in the air and was about to fire when the creature suddenly turned away from them and toward Taylor who was trying to run back into the woods.

"Taylor don't move!" Dean shouted a warning to him. He could tell that the creature was attracted to the movement. As much as he hated Taylor for what he was going to do to his brother he didn't want the creature to claim another life. If Taylor needed to be dealt with, he wanted to be the one to do it.

Taylor ignored him and continued running. They watched in horror as the thing caught up to him and with one hard swipe of its paw knocked him to the ground. Dean fired into the air in an attempt to stop the thing but it had no affect. The creature began ripping Taylor apart as it began to feed off of him. He screamed in agony but his screams were silenced as the creature ripped his throat out. Dean quickly helped Sam up and turned away from the bloody sight, he knew there was nothing they could do to help him.

**The Cabin**

They finally made it to the cabin and Dean quickly barricaded the door even though he knew that if creature wanted in the door wasn't about to keep him out. Dean helped Sam over to the fireplace and sat him down on a chair to warm up. He then helped him put his snowsuit back on then checked his leg. Dean was surprised that Sam's foot looked a little better even after all he had just gone through. He still had a slight fever but it appeared that the infection had drained and that he should be okay as long as he stayed off his leg.

"Hey what were you saying to Taylor about the clothes and jewelry…You don't really think he killed those people do you?" Sam asked after he had stopped shivering.

"It looks that way. I found a bunch of snowsuits and jewelry out in the shed. I think he trapped those people then left them out there as bait so he could lure the thing in and capture it, just like he was going to do with you."

Sam shook his head sadly.

"All those people died for nothing. There's no way he was going to be able to capture that thing."

"Yeah, but he didn't know that. All he saw was the money and fame he would have had if he had captured it and sold it. All those people dead and for what? That thing's still out there."

"What are we going to do Dean? The firewood's running out and if that thing attacks…"

"There's plenty of firewood at the shed but I'm not leaving you alone while I go get it and it wouldn't make any sense to drag you out there with me. Taylor has a couple of toboggan like sleds out back, I think while that thing is feeding I pack you up on one and haul your ass back to the lodge."

"Dean, the snow's too deep; you'll wear yourself out dragging me down there. Why don't you go, you'll make it down faster on your own. Then you can call for help, I'll wait here…I'll be fine."

"No, we go together, or we don't go at all."

"You could make it down by yourself in about two hours while that thing's occupied." Sam swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he remembered Taylor being devoured in front of their eyes. "Dragging me could take twice that long."

"Then it takes twice as long." Dean looked at his brother. "Sam if that thing follows us here this door isn't keeping it out. And I'm not letting you here to become dessert for it. We're going together and we're going now. Once we get to the lodge we can call for help and we can barricade ourselves inside till it arrives. Or if that thing shows up we have plenty of firewood and lighter fluid, maybe we can still end it."

Sam knew protesting would be useless.

"Well then we better get moving." He said as he got up and tried to walk toward the door, but the pain in his leg was too much and he ended up grabbing the table so he wouldn't go down.

"Damn it Sam stay off that leg! I'll bring the sled around."

Dean went out back and brought one of the toboggans around then helped Sam onto it then covered him with a couple of blankets. He knew they had to hurry. He had no idea how long the creature would be occupied with Taylor's body.

It was slow going and they had traveled about three hours and could now see the lodge just over the next hill.

Dean looked back at Sam and smiled.

"We made it."

"I don't think so." Sam said looking off into the trees where the creature stood watching them.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Once more thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them

**Snow Beast**

Chapter fourteen

Dean kept pulling the sled toward the lodge as he kept glancing back at the creature that followed them but stayed behind the trees. The snow was deeper here and Sam could hear Dean's labored breathing as he tried to drag the sled behind him.

"Dean you're going to kill yourself. Leave me….please; it's my blood he smells. If you're with me when he attacks he'll kill both of us."

Dean ignored him; his only thought was to get his brother to the relative safety of the lodge. Once there he could call for help and maybe set a trap and kill the thing.

"Dean listen to me, if you die there will be no one left who knows how to kill this thing. Just think of all the people who might die needlessly." Sam tried to reason with him.

"You might as well shut up Sammy because I'm not leaving you here to become that things next meal."

"But…"

"No buts about it. We get to the lodge together or we die here on this mountain together, those are our only two options."

"That's just plain stupid Dean. I'd leave you here in a heartbeat."

"Yeah sure you would."

"I would." Sam lied; he knew he would die protecting his brother just like his brother was going to die protecting him if he stayed. Sam looked over to where he had last seen the creature and could see it was still out there watching them. Why didn't it attack he wondered? Maybe it had eaten its fill and was just watching to see where they were going so if it got hungry later it wouldn't have to search for them.

**An hour later**

They finally made it to the lodge. Dean helped Sam over to a sofa in the lounge then picked up a phone, it was dead.

"You wait here Sam, I'm going to radio for help. If you see that thing…yell."

"Don't worry you'll be the first to know." Sam gave Dean a small smile, grateful that they were both still alive and at least now had some shelter.

**Ten minutes later**

Dean returned to the lounge and sat down beside his brother.

"I got hold of them but they won't be able to make it in till tomorrow afternoon. All the helicopters are tied up with other rescues right now."

"Oh…okay." Sam tried to hide his nervousness. He knew the creature had followed them there and it was only a matter of time before it attacked, and he knew with his injured leg he wouldn't be much help to Dean. Dean knew the same thing. The thing was following the blood scent from Sam's leg. But this time he'd be ready. There was plenty of firewood and lighter fluid at the lodge. As soon as he got Sam comfortable he'd arrange a circle in the snow and be ready for it when it came.

"Let me take a look at that leg." Dean said as he pulled Sam's leg up onto the sofa and pushed back his snowsuit. Sam's leg was still black and blue and painful looking but at least it wasn't hot to the touch which meant his fever had finally broke. Dean knew he should be okay as long as the infection didn't return and with a little rest should be fine. "Looks good, I'm pretty sure it's not broken just bruised really bad, but it looks like the infection drained and you should be fine."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For getting me off that mountain."

"You would have done the same for me Sam. No big deal." Dean stood up and walked over to the window. These brotherly moments made him uncomfortable.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well first off _we're_ not doing anything I'm doing it. I want you to stay off that leg before you really screw it up." When Sam started to protest he added. "I mean it Sam. You're lucky we caught that infection in time, you could have lost that leg."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to set up a circle of logs and soak them in lighter fluid. Then if that thing comes back I'll lure him out there and light it up. One shot directly into its heart should do it according to Dad's journal."

"I'll be the bait." Sam put up his hand when he saw Dean about to argue with him. "Dean, that thing smells blood. Well I'm the one who's bleeding he'll come after me. I'm feeling a lot better and I'm a good shot. Let me do this…Please."

"Nope, ain't going to happen. There's plenty of meat in the freezer and all I have to do is thaw out some and squeeze the blood into the circle that should draw him in."

"You have an answer for everything." Sam smiled.

"Sure, I'm the smart good looking one."

"What does good looking have to do with anything."

"Just thought I'd throw that in." Dean grinned.

"Well good looking isn't going to keep you alive Bro."

"Yeah, but it can't hurt and I'll make a good looking corpse."

"Not funny."

"Sure it is…" Dean glanced outside. "Now let's see if I can set the trap and rid ourselves of that thing once and for all."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter. Like I always say, I suck at endings so I hope no one is too disappointed. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews throughout the story. I really appreciated them, thanks.

**Snow Beast**

Chapter fifteen

Dean gathered firewood from the storage area then took it outside and made a large circle with it in the snow. He then took several bottles of lighter fluid and poured them over the firewood letting it soak into each log. Now all he had to do was lure the creature into the circle, light the logs, and shoot it in the heart. When he was finished he came in and sat next to Sam.

"Well that should do it. I have a bunch of roasts defrosting and as soon as they do I'll take them out back and toss the blood around."

"What if it doesn't come? What if we leave tomorrow and that thing is still out there?"

"That thing is dying tonight Sam; I'm going to make sure of it."

"But what if it doesn't show up?"

"Then we'll keep coming back until we do get it."

"You know things can go wrong Dean…you be careful out there."

"Hey don't worry Sammy; I'll be back in time to tuck you in for the night."

"That's not funny Dean. I should be out there with you."

"You just stay in here and rest your leg." Dean ordered. "You don't want that infection to come back. Just stay right here by the fire and keep your leg elevated and dry. I can handle this."

"I don't like it Dean, you're hurt too. Why don't we wait till we're both one hundred percent and then go after it? We can always come back next week; I can back you up then."

"Sam we got to get rid of this thing tonight before it kills again." Dean stood up. "Look, I got to go get ready." He gave Sam a reassuring smile when he saw the worried look on his face. "Sam, I'll be back before you know it."

**Later **

Sam waited till Dean left then got up and hopped into the back room to watch even though he knew there was little he could do if Dean ran into trouble. He watched as Dean poured the blood from the roasts over the ground inside the circle then threw down the roasts. Dean then sat on a chair in the middle of the circle, pulled a blanket around himself, and waited with his gun on his lap.

**Four hours later**

Nothing had happened in over four hours and Sam found it impossible to keep his eyes open. He had been fighting sleep for over two hours and finally succumbed to it. When he finally woke up he was horrified by what he saw. Dean too had fallen asleep in the chair, his head hanging down on his chest. Sam knew Dean had been exhausted from pulling him down the mountain and was mad at himself for not insisting that he wait till he had a little rest before attempting to kill the thing. Now Dean sat helpless as the creature stood next to him blood dripping from its mouth from the roast he had picked up and consumed. Sam thought about pounding on the window but was scared Dean would wake up suddenly and startle the thing which would then turn on him. So he hopped back into the lounge and grabbed a poker from the fireplace then hurried back and went outside using it as a crutch. He slowly approached the creature hoping to draw its attention away from his brother long enough for Dean to light the fire and shoot it. The creature saw him and growled slightly as it started walking slowly toward him. Sam decided he would wait till the creature was far enough away from his brother before attempting to wake Dean but Dean had heard the low growl and jumped out of his chair. Seeing what was happening he pulled out the lighter but the creature spun around and knocked it out of his hand before he could use it. Beyond the circle Dean could see Sam standing on one foot using the poker as a crutch.

"Damn it Sammy get back inside!" Dean knew if he didn't get the logs lit he was probably going to die and he didn't want his brother to watch.

Instead of going inside Sam began to swing the poker in the air trying to attract the creature

"Hey you big ugly son of a bitch come over here!" Sam shouted trying to draw the creature's attention away from his brother. The creature glanced back at Sam but kept advancing on Dean and with one swipe of its paw knocked him to the ground. He quickly rolled away from it before it could step on him. But before he could stand up the thing stood over him and began to reach for him.

Sam not knowing what else to do used the end of the poker to slice open his wounded leg hoping the smell of the fresh blood would cause the creature to turn on him giving Dean time to find the lighter. It worked; the creature turned from Dean and began slowly walking toward Sam as it sniffed the fresh blood in the air.

"Sam get out of here!" Dean shouted as he looked for the lighter. "Damn it, where the hell is it!"

Sam's eyes widened as the thing got closer.

"Anytime soon would be okay Dean." He said as he hopped backward. "Hurry Dean…hurry …" He kept repeating, he knew if Dean didn't find the lighter soon the creature would be on him and there was nothing he could do.

"Sam go, get out of here!"

Sam knew even if he wanted to run he couldn't, not with his bad leg. He raised the poker defensively over his head as he fell backward into the snow. The creature now stood directly over him, drool dripping from its fangs onto his chest.

Dean dug frantically through the deep snow he knew Sam was going to die if he didn't find the lighter. He fired the gun into the air in an attempt to distract the thing. It glanced back at him but didn't back off. He fired once more and the creature turned back toward him. Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when his hand closed in around the lighter. He picked it up, lit it, and held it to one of the logs. Nothing happened. He looked over his shoulder and could see the thing coming up behind him. Finally the log lit and the fire immediately spread to the other logs. He now had the creature exactly where he wanted it, surrounded by flames. But before he could turn to fire the gun the creature grabbed him and tossed him across the circle causing the gun to fly from his hand. It was on him in a second and all Dean could do was throw his arms up over his head defensively as the thing reached down towards him. It was just about to grab him when a single gunshot rang out. The creature turned slightly as another gun shot rang out and began walking toward Sam who had crawled through the flames and now knelt just inside the circle. Sam focused on its heart and pulled the trigger one more time. This time the creature stopped in its tracks, an ever growing patch of blood staining its chest. The creature roared in pain and rage as it staggered toward Sam then collapsed on top of him.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he ran over and tried unsuccessfully to pull his brother out from under the thing. He could see Sam gasping for air as the weight of the thing began crushing him and stopping him from getting a decent breath. "Sammy!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm which was sticking out from underneath the massive creature and pulled as hard as he could but couldn't budge him. Sam's eyes were just beginning to roll back in his head when the creature's body began to dissolve and appeared to melt back into the snow. Soon there was nothing left, as if the thing never existed. Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into his arms.

"Sammy you okay?"

"Yeah…you?"

"I'm fine." Dean reached down and touched Sam's bleeding leg. "Damn it Sammy. We got to get you inside and cleaned up." Dean said as he stood up then pulled his brother up and put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him back to the lodge.

**Later**

Dean cleaned Sam's leg and smothered the wound in antibiotic cream which he found in the lodge's health center. He then wrapped it tightly with gauze. Then he settled in a chair next to Sam and they both soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

**12:30 PM**

"You guys okay?" A voice woke them both from their sleep. A man in an orange rescue uniform stood over them.

Dean looked over at Sam who smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we're both fine." Dean was relieved to see that Sam looked fine with no evidence of another fever starting.

"You hurt bad?" The man asked Sam when he noticed his gauze covered ankle.

"No I'm fine; my brother took care of it."

"What happened? Hurt it skiing?"

"No, actually I stepped in a bear trap up on the mountain."

"Oh so that's what held you guys up. They thought maybe you wandered off the trail and got lost."

"No, nothing as exciting as that." Dean grinned over at Sam who smiled back.

"Well then let's get you guys out of here." The man began reaching for Sam to help him up but Dean stopped him.

"I'll get him." Dean knew he and Sam had been through a lot the last few days and wasn't about to turn his brother over to anyone else, he wanted to see this through till the end. He helped Sam up then once more put his brother's arm around his neck as he helped him to the helicopter.

Sam looked up at the mountain.

"I wonder if that creature was the only one out there." He said softly to Dean as he climbed into the helicopter.

"Let's hope so." Dean took one last glance at the mountain before climbing in next to Sam. He wasn't too keen on flying but he wasn't about to leave his brother's side. But he knew as well as Sam knew that if there was one, more then likely there were more out there, hopefully living deeper in the woods far from any humans. As far as Taylor was concerned, they decided to keep their mouths shut about him not wanting to get involved in a police investigation. Besides the creature was gone and they had no proof he ever even existed. They felt bad for the families because they would never know what really happened to their family member but maybe it was better that way. At least they wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that their son or daughter had been used as bait for a sick man's get rich scheme. They both looked down at the mountain as they flew overhead. The only sign that something strange had happened there was the circle of burnt logs behind the lodge, other then that the mountain once more looked peaceful and inviting.

The End


End file.
